1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a program medium, and an apparatus for processing checks in conjunction with using checks to complete financial transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a check is processed for payment in a bank, authorization data indicating that the check has been processed is imprinted on the back of the check. The front and back of the check imprinted with this authorization data are then scanned and the captured image data is stored so that the image data can be retrieved and used as proof or evidence of transaction if the customer, bank, or store later questions the transaction.
Check processing apparatuses such as these used in banks therefore typically have the following devices positioned along the check transportation path in order starting from the upstream end: a magnetic ink character recognition reader (MICR) for reading magnetic ink characters printed on each check, a print head for printing the authorization data, and two image scanners for scanning the front and back sides of each check.
Thus positioning scanners for scanning the front and back sides of the check downstream from the print head increases the length of the check transportation path and thus increases the size of the apparatus. Furthermore, if the magnetic ink character area of the check is also scanned in order to complement the MICR function, a third scanner must also be positioned upstream of the MICR. This obviously further increases the size and parts count of the apparatus.
If scanners for scanning the front and back of the check are positioned upstream of the print head and the back of the check with imprinted authorization data is also to be scanned, the check must be reinserted after the authorization data is printed in order to scan the back side of the check. Operation is thus more complicated and inefficient.
To avoid the foregoing problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2000-344428 discloses a check processing apparatus having a U-shaped check transportation path with a scanner, print head, and MICR positioned in sequence from the upstream side. After printing the check, this check processing apparatus changes the check transportation path and repeats the check scanning operation.
This check processing apparatus has two drive rollers positioned along the check transportation path and one transportation roller in proximity to the check exit. A reversible motor rotationally drives these other rollers by way of an intervening gear train. The gear train turns the transportation roller forward or reverse according to the direction the motor is driving, but the drive rollers always turn in the forward direction regardless of which direction the motor is turning. More specifically, the direction in which the motor turns controls whether a check is conveyed to and discharged from the check exit, or whether the transportation path is changed by a guide for changing the transportation path and the check is thus returned to the check transportation path.
The check processing apparatus thus arranged scans the front of the check, reads the magnetic ink characters, prints the check, conveys the check to near the check exit during a first pass of the check through the transportation path, and then reverses the transportation rollers to return the check to near the check insertion slot. The back of the check is then printed during a second pass of the check through the transportation path.
After then conveying the check to near the check exit again, the transportation roller is again reversed to return the check to near the check insertion opening. The printed face of the check is then scanned during a third pass through the transportation path to near the check exit, and the feed roller drives forward to discharge the check from the exit. If the back of the check is to be scanned after the back is printed, the check is again returned to near the check insertion opening after the third pass, and the back of the check is then scanned during a fourth pass.
The foregoing check processing apparatus thus reduces the size of the apparatus while enabling scanning both the front and back sides of a printed check with a single check insertion operation. However, the construction and control of this check processing apparatus are relatively complex, and check processing requires a long time. The likelihood of paper jams also increases because each check is conveyed multiple times through the transportation path.